


Missed Connections

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [60]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blossoming relationship, Coincidences, Embedded Images, F/M, Mild Language, Missed Connections, Strangers to Friends, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: A 'Missed Connections' post on Craigslist goes well, for once._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Timelines [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/728796
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Missed Connection

**To the woman in the bakery - m4w- Silver Bell**

[age: **30** ]

I was staying in Silver Bell for work. It was my last afternoon there. I was still dressed for a meeting and sitting alone, drinking the worst caramel frappe I've ever had the displeasure of ingesting. You heard me muttering that to myself from the next table over and laughed.

You griped to me about how nasty and dry their Pain au Chocolat has gotten over the last six months. You also said that you expect them to close within a year if the new owner doesn't go back to the old food and drink recipes. I agreed. I've been there a dozen times, and it's gone downhill quite a bit. We talked about their shitty confectioneries for a few minutes before you told me you had plans to meet with a friend. We shook hands and you left.

I don't know how to say this without looking like a creep, but I haven't been able to get you off of my mind for over a week now. I know how stupid it sounds. We mutually bitched about their declining quality and then you left. We didn't even exchange names. I know ALL we did was shit talk the bakery for a few minutes, but I've never been drawn to another person so strongly before. 

You're incredibly pretty. Long, curly brown hair. Tall. You have a lot of scars covering the left side of your face (doesn't bother me, only for descriptive purposes, I promise). You have the cutest fucking smile I've ever seen. You have sort of an Irish accent, mixed with something else that I can't place. And you curse A LOT. I've never heard 'fuck' come out of someone's mouth so many times in under five minutes before. It's impressive, frankly.

I know how stupid and strange this comes off as, but I would love to see you again. I'm interested in getting to know you. I would love to take you out somewhere for coffee- GOOD coffee. I'm in the area often semi-regularly, so if you see this, I'll gladly treat you to a nice coffee date. There's a little place outside of Houston that I'm fond of. They don't have any French pastries, but their dark chocolate raspberry mousse is divine and the coffee won't kill your tastebuds.

I look forward to maybe hearing from you.

Leo.

\- location: Silver Bell, TX

\- it is NOT okay to contact this person with services or other commercial interests


	2. Loose Wires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo friend Breezy discovers his post on Craigslist. It goes better than expected, kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please let me know if you need the image transcribed!


	3. Connection

She's already waiting when he gets in, shaking rain off of his leather jacket. He barely had time to change between the meeting and here, and he's glad he did. Coming into a café in a suit just feels bad, unless he's with a group of other assholes wearing suits. Then it's a treat that gets to go on the company card.

A pair of green eyes meet his brown ones when he approaches the table, and she lights up when she realizes it's him. Renee has a bright smile when she takes his hand in greeting.

"It's nice to re-meet you," she says, blooming into a full grin. As if they haven't been texting for a full three-and-a-half weeks.

"And you," he agrees, amused, seating himself across from her. "Apologies for my lateness, the meeting ran a little longer than anticipated, and I didn't want to come in dressed like an asshole."

"An asshole?"

A smile tugs at his mouth. "I was still in a suit."

They chat idly, ordering their respective coffees when the waitress comes around. She does well to hide a look of disgust when they both order frappes instead of, you know, good coffee.

He mentions as much, and Renee is polite enough to only make a few jokes about his Craigslist post. He groans, muttering about the shitty frappe that got them here in the first place. It leads down a rabbit hole of playful arguments over the semantics of coffee-making methods. 

"Look- look, I was a barista as a teen-"

"So was I!" she cuts him off, muffling a laugh. "You're describing a fuckin' latte."

"No, no, it's _definitely_ a cappuccino."

A caramel frappe is set at his elbow, and a similar plastic cup is set next to her. A vanilla frappe with a white chocolate drizzle, if his memory is correct. Renee takes a large drink out of it before once more starting up the argument. She's smiling the whole time. A Google search does prove her correct, but hey, he hasn't been a barista in over ten years. He's bound to forget some things. The almighty Google, as well as Renee, has proven him wrong and he willingly concedes.

It's only a minute before the waitress returns. Leo glances up, mid swig of his drink, but the woman is looking at Renee rather than him.

"Sorry for the wait, Ma'am," the waitress says, holding something glass in her hand.

She sets down a small dark bowl between the two of them, leaving two napkin-wrapped spoons next to it. It has a pretty dark pink syrupy garnish on it, and it takes him a moment to realize it's their dark chocolate raspberry mousse.

Leo laughs, and pale fingers touch the back of his hand. When he looks up, Renee is smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time ever doing something in this format. I think it turned out pretty well! I thought it was a cute little love story waiting to happen.
> 
> Feel free to comment or hit me with that sweet, sweet Kudos button. I always appreciate it.
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out, though it's mostly unrelated content. I'm not active much on there, but I'll try to get back to you if you'd rather contact me there.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
